1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic device, and in particular relates to an electronic device automatically ejecting a peripheral element.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 shows a conventional electronic device (Personal Digital Assistant) 1. Conventionally, a stylus pen (peripheral element) 10 is disposed in a housing 20 of the electronic device 1. When users need to use the stylus pen 10, a user pushes a protrusion 11 of the stylus pen 10 with a finger 2 to unload the stylus pen 10 from the housing 20. However, the protrusion 11 often gets stuck in the housing 20. Thus, making it hard to push the protrusion 11.